Albert y los Sincorazón
by Jarl de Gotemburgo
Summary: No es un programa para niños. Los Sincorazón, de atacar nuestro mundo, tendrían vía libre para hacer lo que desearan, y nosotros estaríamos indefensos.


Aviso: no soy dueño de Kingdom Hearts ni de los Sincorazón, que pertenecen a Disney-Square Enix.

Albert fue despertado de su cómodo sueño, por gritos furibundos y estruendos de pelea. A regañadientes se levantó el torso y observó en derredor, buscando el origen de los ruidos. Por la ventana pudo ver a unos vecinos golpeando a un grupo de chicos, ¿el motivo? Albert vio tirados en el suelo dos botes de pintura en aerosol, roja y negra. Del suelo elevó la mirada hacia la pared de un comercio, ¡ahí estaba la razón! Los muchachos habían hecho una pintada con el infame Emblema de los Sincorazón. Terribles criaturas que desde hacía diez años venían asolando al mundo. Albert observó lleno de regocijo como los vecinos entregaban a los vándalos en manos de la policía. Esos tontos merecían algo peor. Se volvió a acostar de espaldas a la ventana, ya empezaba a sentirse de mal humor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pretendió no soñar.

Pero no pudo, volvió a soñar con aquello, o mejor dicho, a recordarlo. Los Sincorazón habían rodeado su cuadra, algunas Sombras y Soldados ya comenzaban a entrar en las casas. La policía estaba en jaque gracias a cinco grandullones que impedían todo el paso. Se intentó un rescate por el aire, pero una combinación de Soldados Aéreos, Nocturnos Rojos, Rapsodias Azules y Operas Amarillas, habían frustrado de manera fatídica semejante maniobra. Albert se vio sentado en la alfombra de a sala, escuchando el llanto desesperado de su madre y los insultos impotentes de su padre, que con una escopeta vieja de caza, trataba de mantenerlos a raya. Sorprendentemente, lo había logrado. Incluso llegó a herir a una Sombra, arrancándole una de sus antenas. Pero no había tiempo para hablar de hazañas, debían escapar o esconderse hasta que se fueran. Después de una tensa deliberación, el padre de Albert los condujo al sótano.

-Miren, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Así que nada de gimoteos, hagan lo que les digo y saldrán de ésta.-Ordenó su padre, Albert notó el dejo de temor en el tono de voz, las manos temblorosas y el copioso sudor de su frente. Su madre gritó:

- ¿Y tú?-El no contesto, miró al suelo, limitándose a señalar hacia una esquina, cubierta por una alfombra. Se acercó hasta ella y la corrió de un manotazo, revelando una pequeña puerta.

-Escóndanse hasta que pase todo. Yo los distraeré. Creo que se puede confiar en este pequeño agujero, lo construyo tu abuelo para defendernos de la Bomba.-Y añadió con amarga ironía.- Nunca nos hubiéramos esperado esto, peor que cualquier bomba.-Afuera se oyeron varias detonaciones, gritos desesperados, insultos, disparos. Su madre y él se metieron sin replicar dentro del angosto refugio. Albert miró a su padre, jamás olvidaría la decisión y el valor en su rostro, mientras iba a, escopeta en mano, a pelear una batalla perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El sueño de Albert seguía, aunque deseaba despertar, abrir los párpados, alejarse de ese pozo, pero una parte de él lo arrastraba hasta el fondo. Como si deseara ahogarlo. Recordó las largas horas de angustia, sin luz, sin una forma de enterarse lo que pasaba. Los sonidos le llegaban muy apagados, como a años de distancia. Al fin, algo pasó, la puerta del refugio empezó a ceder a los golpes que le propinaban desde afuera. Su madre creyó que eran los Sincorazón; Soldados, tal vez, derrumbando la puerta a patadas. Lo abrazó hasta hacerle doler, al tiempo que lloraba, Albert le agarraba las manos, incapaz de pensar, de hacer algo. Al fin la puerta había cedido, dejando ver a dos bomberos con hachas en las manos. Su madre casi salta hacia los hombres de rostro tiznado y uniforme amarillo. A costa de grandes esfuerzos, la policía y demás fuerzas habían logrado la retirada de los Sincorazón, por el momento no había nada más que temer. No obstante, la alegría no duró ni un instante, los Sincorazón habían logrado devorar unos cuantos corazones, en su mayoría de los vecinos. Albert, con la cabeza en ascuas, preguntó si su padre estaba entre las víctimas, los bomberos callaron, no se atrevían a mirarlo. Albert repitió la pregunta a los gritos. Por toda respuesta, oyó el intempestivo llamado del teléfono. Aún con el mal sabor de boca que ese sueño le había dejado, y la duermevela que tenía, Albert se las arregló la levantar la bocina y contestar.

-Hola, diga.-Dijo él, con la voz ligeramente aguda.

-No pierda tiempo señor, los Sincorazón están entrando en las casa de su barrio, salga de ahí cuanto antes.- Lo apremió una voz áspera y cansada.

-¿Quién es usted?

-De Defensa Civil...-No pudo seguir, tanto el tono como la luz murieron en ese instante.

Un temblor sacudió su sencillo dormitorio. Más gritos, destellos le llegaban desde la ventana. "Las Operas amarillas saben hacer su trabajo", pensó con amargura, mientras se vestía. Estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos deportivos que le ayudaban tanto a correr en esas invasiones esporádicas, cuando una imagen volvió a repetirse, casi como una acusación. Su padre, erguido, orgulloso y valiente. Había muerto, pero luchando por quienes deseaba proteger. Corrió al armario, de ahí sacó una escopeta, parecida a la que usaba su padre. Llevó hasta la puerta de su departamento una silla, apuntó hacia ella y esperó a los Sincoazón. Dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta hartarse. No los necesitaba, estaba cansado de huir de esos monstruos. Querían devorarle el corazón, adelante, pero no sin antes pagar un precio. Era el único, modesto pero mejor homenaje que podía hacerle a su padre.


End file.
